HV737 Chapter 1: the Findings
by heartandsoul76
Summary: This takes place in present time at first, then it goes into Season 6: The Extinction- When Peus and Samantha came to Eli wanting him to fix the election so Mellie would win, if he didn't they threaten to kill Sandra. When Eli turned the tables and kills Sandra his self. Samantha threatens to kill Olivia by making a phone call. Eli takes the phone from her and it goes on. . .
1. Chapter 1

**HV737**

**Chapter 1: The Findings**

_This takes place in present time at first, then it goes into Season 6: The Extinction- When Peus and Samantha came to Eli wanting him to fix the election so Mellie would win, if he didn't they threaten to kill Sandra. He tried to fix the election by messing with the machines in San Bernado. When Olivia found out, she put Huck on it and he stops it. Eli tried to get Sandra to leave and go somewhere else so she won't get hurt, but she wouldn't leave. So the election weren't fixed. Later Samantha shows up at Eli's house, and said they have Sandra and would kill her. So they couldn't used Sandra against him, he kills Sandra. Then Samantha said, I didn't see that one coming. She took her phone and shows him a picture, its Olivia, in live feed, drinking a glass of wine and working on her computer. She tells him she got eyes on her and made a call… She told the guy to kill her when she said, Eli takes the phone from her and said he do it. Samantha told the person not to kill Olivia._

_**Present Day**_

Huck is in his office at QPA looking at some footage. "Huck. Huck." Quinn call. She walks in to see him in his office on his computer. "We are calling it the night and are going out for drinks, you want to come."

"You go ahead." Quinn stops. She looks at what he is looking at. "Liv." She said starring at the screen. "I thought she was in Vermont with Fitz."  
"She is this is old footage. On election night, right after Frankie Vergas won and she went home.

"Why did you have cameras in Olivia's house."

"I didn't. This is the footage Peus had there. I did a sweep after the whole thing was over and we found out they threaten Olivia. I look I the footage then but I didn't find anything usually. What I didn't know it there a camera outside of Liv's apartment and one on the roof across from her apartment building. And look what I found." He pull up the footage. It was a person on Olivia's roof, with a semi-automatic rifle with a silence on it, pointing it at Olivia's head, when… "See that! The camera went out and you don't see anything for a few minutes. Then…" They see a person in red.

"Is that a red ninja?"  
"Yeap, keep watching."

"Oh my god. Did she put a head in a box?"  
"Yeap. And it goes out again. A minute later the footage is back up there, but …"  
"No one is on the roof."

"And it stays like that during the rest of the Samantha and Peus terror. And did you say she?"  
"Yes, it was a woman."  
"How do you know?"  
"You can see the imprint of her breast briefly." Huck just stared. "And you worried that somebody is still after Liv?"  
"No. That same red ninja, with the small v on the upper right sight of her shirt and the gold belt vest…"  
"Yes."

"I think she is the one the pull me out of the water."  
"But you said that you got out yourself."

"No. I remember getting out the car and carrying Jennifer with me, but I don't recall ever coming to the surface. When I open my eyes, I saw someone in that same outfit run the opposite direction a few minutes later I saw flashlights ahead of me and that when I past out."

Election Night

Eli sat down and tried to sort through his feelings. How could he? He knew he couldn't show any emotion. He knew he couldn't let himself, care, but he did. He wrote a note. Then left.

7 pm- a free clinic in public housing, three miles from the white. The neighborhood where Brandon was shot by the police.

A man sat in a chair, (his face isn't seen) his eyes was close as he was finishing up his chemotherapy. "How long are you going to do this?" The nurse asked. He didn't say anything. "If you don't get a bone marrow transplant or let us start other treatments soon, the cancer is going to progress and you're going too died. The man opens his eyes and stares at her. "Fine. He left this for you." She hands him a note. It read. "earfndiate2bthruwthisbuidntwlllele2trn22pelethepsandsanthaapoche2fxthecshnsewellcldwnfntthewrgng2illsandwintdntwkthewnte2basavein1savesewiillhrstheclnthvay12usajentethnthethratvaausggeshsli." Which means: "Dear friend, I hate to bother you with this, but I don't know who else to turn too. Two people Theodore Peus and Samantha approach me to fixed the election so Mellie can win, if not they were going to kill Sandra. When it didn't work they wanted me to be their slave. When I refuse they threaten Sandra. I kill her so they couldn't use her. Then they threaten Olivia. Any suggestions? Eli

The man wrote back. "dewwtugt2dewinothairwldbcsultsbtviawntb1trseithnkfsmtngiz" Which means "Do what you got to do? I know there would be casualties, but Olivia won't be one. Trust me. I'll think of something." But there was no named sign.

"Did you read the letter?" The nurse asked. The man shook his head. He handed it to her. She puts it in her pocket and took out his IV. "Wait here for a few minutes." She said and left.

She took the letter back to Eli. He read it. Sighed and begin to make the arrangements.

One hour earlier

Samantha shows Eli the picture of Olivia at her house. She made a phone call and told the man who is on the roof across from her with a red laser pointing to her head with a rifle that has a silencer on it, to kill Olivia. Eli stops her. She told the man to stand down. He said he would. The man and Samantha hung up. As Samantha talks to Eli, the man goes back to pointing the gun at Olivia's head, and right before he puts his finger on the trigger, a thin, sharp, wire went across his neck and severe his head. The gun went off. A red ninja quickly picks up the gun to see if Olivia was shot. She wasn't. Then the ninja put the gun down; look around to see if anyone was shot, no one was. The ninja took a breath of relief and made a phone call. "Sir, someone just tried to kill Olivia." Pause. "Yes sir. I took car of it. He's dead." The ninja begin to look in the man's pockets. "Ok. Hold on. I'll take one now." The ninja took a picture of him and send it to it's boss. A man looks at it. "Do you know him sir?" Pause. "No ID sir. But I found a car in his wallet. Do you know a Theodore Peus?" The man didn't say anything. "Sir." He still didn't response. "Sir." Pause. "Yes there is an address on it." Pause. "Will do? Do you want me to send the head to them sir?" Pause. "Ok, I will do that." Pause. "Yes sir." Pause. "I'll wait for clean up." Pause. "Yes, sir." Pause. "I'm sure. He would be fine sir." Pause. "I will." Pause. "I'll need tomorrow night off sir, but I am good for tonight." Pause. "I will sir." Pause. "Thank you." The ninja hangs up.

Samantha's House- after their visit with Eli

"I was thinking. Instead of going all around the president to get the job done, why don't we just go to the president. I mean the boss didn't say we can't."

"No."

"Why not?"  
"Because I said No! And he would never agreed to any of it and let's leave him out of this."

"Fine, but I don't know how we are going to do that when it's his wife that we're after."

"Ex-wife."

"Ex-wife, his children too, so we should just…."  
"I said, No! The president would stay out of this! Understood?!"  
"Yeah, fine. Understand, you don't have to yell." Samantha said.

_**Who is the red ninja? Who is the mysterious man that Eli send the encrypted letter to? And who was the red ninja talking to? Why does Peus refuse to talk to the president? And most importantly, what is V737? All of this and more coming up in the chapters that follow.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Trying to Survive

**HV737**

**Chapter 2: Trying to Survive**

**The Night the world found out Olivia is Fitz's mistress and she runs off to do a case with Jake**

**4 am- the neighborhood Brandon was shot in, Washington, DC public housing-3 miles from the White House.**

"There you go Mr. Jefferson." The nurse said finishing up the IV. "Relax. Do you need anything?"

"No. Thanks."

"Ok. I have to see another patient if you need anything our volunteer would help you, ok."

"Ok." He said with his eyes close.

She went to the other room where the volunteer was looking at a chart. "Jeremiah C. Jefferson." He said.'

"Yeah, he's a new patient. It's actually President Grant." The volunteer looks up at her."But he goes by Jeremiah Jefferson. He wants us to be deceit, so just treat him like any other patient ok."  
"Ok. No problem." He said. He closes his record and goes into the room. He walks over to Fitz. "Mr. Jefferson."

Fitz opens his eyes. "Eli." He said sitting up. "What are you doing here?"

"I will ask you the same question, but I already know, Multiple Myeloma." He shakes his head yes. "Does Olivia know?"

"No. And I would like to keep it that way, please."

"You do know that this is a free clinic in the projects, right?"

"You say that as if you're surprise someone like me would show up at a place like this."

"I am, especially without your crew."

"I don't want anyone to know."

"So you could go to a place where people have insurance or one for celebrities." Fitz look at him at if he was aggravated. "Don't look at me like that, I am concern about your well being."

Fitz sighs. "Yeah, right."

"I'm just saying this neighborhood can be dangerous and I wouldn't want anything to happen to you."  
"I would take that as a threat, but I figure if you wanted to kill me I'll be dead by now. So thank you for your concern, Rowan…"

"Eli."

"What?"  
"Here I am Eli."

"Fine. I appreciate your concern Eli, but I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself, thank you."

'So you're that cheap, that you rather take from people who genuinely can't afford treatments, then to pay for it yourself at a wealthy hospital." Fitz rolled his eyes. Eli looks at him. "Well."

"I said I didn't want anyone to know…" Fitz said annoyed. "..People would look for me there and the chances of me seeing someone I know are higher. And if anyone gets suspicious…"

"…this wouldn't be a place they would look." Eli said finishing his sentence. Fitz just look at him. "So I take it you're the one who donated the money for the new free hospital, they're building a few blocks away."

"This building is falling apart. And the people deserves better. And my primary doctor is here. "So why wouldn't I choose this place."

"Why would your primary doctor have an office here and why would you choose a doctor who

works here?"

"Because everyone here really cares about the patients. The doctors and nurses that works here in the evenings are volunteers and the one that works here full time aren't, they get paid, but no where near as much a doctor that would work in a regular hospital would."

"How long did the doctor give you?"  
"Are you always this cheery?"  
"If you weren't my daughter's love of her life and the POTUS, I wouldn't ask you a question

that. But given the circumstances, well…"

"6 Months to a year. Give or take."  
"Damn, son! Don't you think you should tell someone."

"I did. You. That's enough." Fitz said closing his eyes.

"You act as if I care a damn."

"No. I know you don't. That's why you know. No one needs to." Fitz said closing his eyes.

"Do you want to died?" Eli asked.

Fitz opens his eyes. "Don't you have someone else to bother?"

"No not at this moment, just you. Do you want to died?"

Fitz threw his head back and sighs. Then he looks at Eli. "You're not going away are you?"  
"No." Eli responded.

"No, I don't want to die. I want to live. But I don't want anyone worrying about me and planning my funeral. Liv did that when I was in a coma when no one knew for sure if I would wake up or died. I don't want that for Liv. Furthermore, I promise her that I won't almost died on her again. I'm planning on keeping that promise for as long as God allowed me. If people knew they would wait on me hand and foot…"

"Don't they do that now. Haven't they been doing that all your life?"

"Most of it, yes. But it would be 100 times worst, people would start to stare at me whenever I have meeting or a crisis comes. Every time I sit down they would think it's because I don't feel good. Every time I get up they would tell me to sit down."

"You're a wealthy privilege white man that was born with everything. At times you can be an egoistic asshole, yet people love you, even Cyrus. What's wrong with the people who care about you being there for you? And for those who don't what's wrong with them showing sympathy?"  
"Everything!" Fitz said frustrated now. "Look, I just want to live my life as normal as possible. If people finds out I have cancer, it's just…Look I don't want anyone to know, ok."

"Fine." Eli said getting up. "I have to check on my other patients." He left out the room. Fitz watches him leave; sighs; lay his head back and close his eyes.

Eli went into the back and talked to the nurse. "How often does Jeremiah comes here?"

"Three times a week. Friday, Saturday, and Sunday nights at midnight. Usually."

"Why is he here first thing on a Friday morning?"  
"We ask him too. Dr. Waters and I can't be here later tonight, so we asked him to come in now. He said ok. You were talking to him a long time, do you know him?"  
"My daughter is he's mistress."  
"Your daughter is Olivia Pope?"

"Oh, my…Your last name is Pope too. I can't believe I didn't put two and two together. I take it she doesn't know."

"She loves him. If she did, she would be here."  
"Are you going to tell her?"  
"He doesn't want her to know. He doesn't want anybody to know."

"Why?"  
"Because he doesn't want their pity."

"I don't blame him really." 

"What?"

"I came from a wealthy family. I was supposed to go to college to be a doctor. That's what my parents raise me for to be a surgeon like them. They were appalled when I told them I was going to be a nurse and even more appalled when I told them I was going to work in a free clinic for $10 an hour. So much so that they cut me off. When all my friends found out they cut me off too. Funny, because I thought my friends were actually my friends, I thought they really love me. Even my boyfriend broke up with me. And I loved him and I thought he really love me. But I guess he just love my money. Mr. Jefferson, probably not sure if people really love him for him, or just for his money and power. He wants people to be his friend because they actually like him, not because he has money and power; not because he's sick and they are hoping when he died , he would leave them something, but because they love him."  
"I get that, I do. But my daughter loves him. I don't know why but she loves him. Not his money. Not his power. But him."

"Then maybe he wants her to be with him forever because she loves him, not because she would feel guilty if she leaves." Eli shakes his head, to signal he understands.

"What treatment is this?"

"Number four."

"How does he feel once he leaves?"  
"Tired. A little weak. But he's usually strong enough to make it home. But he seemed real drain when he came in this morning, not sure if he would feel up to walking home today."

"Walk?"  
"Yeah, he either walks or rides his motorcycle. But he may need a ride this morning. He has another 30 minutes or so. After that, can you take him home?"

"Sure." He said. The nurse went back into the treatment area.

30 minutes later

"Fitz." "Eli said gently shaking him. He opened his eyes. "Are you ready?" He look around than at his arms and seen that the nurse already taken out his IV. He stood up and Eli grabs his jacket and helped him put it on.

"Thanks."

'How are you feeling?"

Fitz went to take a step and almost fell, but Eli caught him. "Look, let me take you home."

"Ok." He said and they went to his car.

Fitz sat in the front seat of the passenger's side of Eli's car. He was very tired and weak. "What is your plan when we get to the gate?" Eli asked.

"Damn, that's right."

"I mean if you don't want anyone to know I can always take you through the passage which is probably the way you leave out, I'm sure."

Fitz looked at him. "I would say I'm surprise but .." he paused. "…I'm not."

"If you want I can take you right to your resident undetected."

Fitz looked at him. "Again I'm not surprise."

"If you hurt my daughter just know I can killed you at anytime. Or you can leave her alone forever and you'll live. But if you don't then I'll kill you." Fitz looks at him and laugh. "And you find that amusing because…"  
"…You may as well kill me now, because I am not going to give up on Liv."

"What if she give up on you?"  
"You know that song 'Ain't No Mountain" ."

"Yes with Tammi Terrell and Marvin Gaye, an oldie."  
"Yeah. Remember the part where Marvin Gaye said, Fitz begin to sing, "Remember the day I set you free, I told you, you can always count on me, darling…." Eli joints in and they sung together. "…for that day on I made a vow, I'll be there when you want me, some way some how…Cause Baby There Ain't no mountain high enough…" Fitz started to rock his head back and forth and Eli started to sway as they continue to sing together. "…ain't no valley low enough, ain't no river wide enough, to keep me from getting to you…" And they drove down the road singing that song.

Eli stopped singing , "Then I will tell her, ..,If you ever need a helping hand, I'll be there on the double just as fast as I can…" Then they sang the chorus together. "Ain't no mountain high enough, ain't no valley low enough, ain't no river wide enough…"

They pull up near the secret entrance. They both start laughing. "I must say son, you have a little soul then I give you credit for."

"Thanks, but don't tell anyone that. I have a reputation to keep."

"Meaning." He asked getting out of the car.

"Nothing."

"Do you need help?"

"Yes." Eli walked over to the other side and opens the door for him. Then he helped him out.

Fitz stood up. "I think I can walk on my own, just stay close to me."  
"Ok." Eli let go of him, Fitz took a step and almost hit the ground but Eli caught him. "Ok, maybe not."

"Come on son." Eli shakes his head and helped him through the tunnels.

"I am not surprise that you know the tunnels so well. I mean after all you are B613. Command. You have all the power in the world; more than any POTUS. And you do whatever it take to protect the Republic, right? Because you have power. Quiet power. You know what funny about power? Everyone wants it so they can change the world; right what is wrong. Make a difference. The thing is what is right or wrong? I mean the bible tell us exactly what's good and bad, but even with it we tend to come to our own conclusion about good and evil. What one leader see as good another one may see as bad. Olivia said, it was a lot better to just sacrifice her life when she was kidnapped then the hundreds who died, that I send to war to save her. But what if Maya's life was on the line; wait it was and you sacrifice 230 people just to saved hers. Especially given what she was about to do, she should of died. I didn't understand why you would have me to do that, why you would saved her, until I was face with the same situation with Olivia."

"She's Olivia's mother."

"Bullshit! She's the woman you loved. If it was about her being Olivia's mother you wouldn't had let Olivia believe she was dead all these years!"

Eli stopped and looks at him. "Watch your tone, boy."

"All I am saying is that's why you teach no connections. No loved ones. That's way no one would ever be able to control you. And I get it. But here is the thing, if anyone ever takes or do anything to hurt Olivia again, I would unleash all my hell hounds on them."

Eli looked at him, quite shocked. "You have hell hounds?"

Fitz lifts his eyebrows. "Maybe?"

"Ok." He said and begins to help Fitz the rest of the way.

"Eli is it right to kill 100 people in the name of god or to kill out of self defense or passion or…" He stops. "The thing about having power quiet or loud you has no one who really loves you."

Eli stops again. "What?"

"Someone is always out to see what they can get from you or to ride on your coat tail. You let them because that's what power is right? To get people to sell their souls for you; hoping you'll give them scraps in return; like Mellie and Cyrus and whoever the hell else. But People like Olivia wants quiet power, the kind where you control the one in charge; you tell them what to do because you feel like they are too stupid to make decisions on their own, but all the while letting them think they are the ones in charge. You see quiet power seeks people like me, the ones that were born with in, the one that have the charm and brilliance, that no mind being in the public eye because they like the attendation. But what they don't like is power, so quiet power convinces them to seek public power and once they get there quiet power runs them. And people like me, who are so afraid of making mistakes, let theirselves be run. But if the quiet power was wrong, then the one everyone thinks is in charge takes the heat, because quiet power doesn't want everyone to know they are in charge because if something goes wrong, they don't want it on their heads. And when it does, because of a wrong decision that quiet power makes , loud power has to clean it up."  
"Fitz you don't think my daughter loves you, do you?"  
"I'm not sure if anyone does. I surround myself with people who seems to love me, Mellie, Cyrus, Olivia and they think they are doing their best to protect me by making decisions they know I would have never made, and keeping secrets from me and whenever it backfires I have to clean it up. And I don't complain, or say anything I just clean it up because if I don't it would fall on me."

Eli looks at him. "You don't want anyone to know you're sick because you're not sure if anyone really loves you, including Olivia. You don't want anyone to stay with you out of pity or obligation, but you want them to stay with you out of love. I get it. And I understand that."  
"Everything I do, every decision I make is out of love. Love for the people I care about. Love for this country. But there is a reason behind, a purpose, even if no one understands it but me." Fitz said fighting his tears. He took a deep breathe. "Now I'm just waiting."

"Waiting to died."

"No, waiting for Cyrus, Mellie, or Olivia (the way I feel about Liv, it would probably be her) or some other random person, to ripped the power away from me. Ultimately, I'm just trying to survive."

Election Night  
On that note, Eli shoots Frankie Vargas.

_**To Be Continue**_

_**There you have it. I hope you like it. More to come.**_


End file.
